Exceeding All Expectations
by VacuumTan
Summary: From where one turns down a girl after she confesses her love to where one somehow ends up in an unexplainable situation with an even more unexplainable story to it. M for language; some pairings and odd characterisations;
1. Chapter 1

I hate Monday mornings. I say it every week and I will continue saying it until someone decides to let the week begin on Tuesday. It's just dragging my ass out of bed way too early so I can listen to some assholes talking about shit I can't bring myself to give two fucks about. Especially when said assholes pick their victims and emotionally stomp them into the ground at any given chance. Thus, here I am, keeping a low profile.

Not that I was afraid of teachers picking on me. Fuck no, I was more afraid of _me_ damaging _them_ until they went home crying and then went on, doing whatever those no-social-life cunts did in their spare time. Maybe someone collected them after school and then threw them into a dark pit where they had to fight for a single steak or something. That'd be nifty.

But that didn't change the fact that my tired feet kept dragging me towards the unchanging everyday that began as soon as I set foot into the building that might have been school or might have been hell. Seriously, at some point I thought hell'd be really frightening when you had to go to school there- to atone for your sins while alive and so on. If it were, then I'd totally have to go there, thanks to the sensible, friendly and optimistic character you're witnessing right now. Oh, did I mention not-at-all-sarcastic? Because I totally don't know what sarcasm is.

Going down the street to school was the most unpleasant thing I knew. Not only was I pissed about having to walk for half an hour when I was fucking tired and being unable to afford, let alone catch the bus that drove by my house one hour before school stared, but the worst part was those loud idiots, talking about what they had done on Sunday or whatever they had read or seen somewhere. Occasionally some boy would flirt with a chick that happened to be too ugly to look at, though sometimes I had to admit that certain guys had some taste left in their poor, abandoned brains.

Some sort of pill against a headache would have been nice, I guess, because that idle chatter sure didn't sound like some sort of music. And from experience I knew that annoying blabbering wouldn't stop inside of school. Or the classroom. No, it would echo inside of the rooms until my head was going to explode.

Sighing I stepped into the crowded hallways of hell. I mean school. Shoving past some fat or not-so-fat asses I somehow managed to get to my shoe box. It was seriously hard to get your shoes off while some people kept pushing against your back, ass or head, but in the end I managed to do it. And the next great adventure was already waiting for me! Getting my slippers on. Wasn't I magnificent a person to not get a heart attack from that much action in my life? I should seriously write a book about my fucked up everyday. Would surely become a bestseller because some hormonal teenage-chick thought everything written by a guy her age would make her lose her virginity.

That was when a small, neatly folded pink envelope caught my eye. At this point- no, this is not the first time I've ever recieved such a thing, but I'm not really someone girls swoon over. So it just happened to pique my interest. I glanced at it a second time before stuffing it into my pocket and slipping my slippers on.

When I flopped down in my seat and threw my bag on top of my desk I sighed and began fumbling with the letter in my pocket. Dumb shit was being a bitch to get out. But when it landed next to my bag it was crumpled and the envelope slightly torn. Well, sorry for the girl that put an efford into folding that thing.

I simply pulled out the upper triangle-whatever-the-fuck-it's-called and reached for the piece of paper I was expecting to find in there. Bingo. I fumbled with it, the messy state it was in not helping to make it easier to get out or to open. But when it did, I quickly glanced over it. The flower-print paper was the first thing I noticed, followed by neat, pink handwriting.

_Dear Utatane-Kun_

Now that started off great. When trying to get a boy to meet you after school so you could confess to him you started off with writing their last name and an honorific. The one letter I had recieved long ago hadn't been written in such a "I'm going to confess to you, but we're strangers"-way. On the other hand... with that girl, I had been friends for a while and she had just done that for the heck of it.

_I have wanted to tell you something for a long time._

Wow, can't guess what you're talking about. Seriously. You might write more than one line, you lazy cunt.

_If you are free I would like to meet up with you after the last lesson, behind the school._

If this had been a face-to-face conversation I would have told that girl that I wasn't free or couldn't make it. But when recieving a letter, then I wouldn't be as bad a dick and would show the hell up. Even when I just turned her down. I simply couldn't afford having a girlfriend with my job and studying to do. Thanks to my low profile I didn't really interest anyone and my circle of friends was as tiny as it could be. Was I satisfied with that? Fuck yes, I was.

_I hope you can make it,_

_Rin Kagamine_

Ah, so it was from Rin. From the other class, she wasn't bad, I guess, small, quirky, blonde, blue-eyed, flat as hell and overall very cheery. Well, but rumor had it that she was a needy little slut, changing her 'boyfriends' more often than her underwear as long as her lonely little clit got rubbed every once in a while. I wasn't going to throw my last bit of honor away by sticking my dick into some teen-whore. So, no, Rin, I'm sorry, we can't go out.

Bitch probably wasn't used to being rejected. All the more fun. Though I suppose that she might get back at me for it, ruining my reputation as the 'shy, sensitive, gentle, slightly introverted boy'. God knows who came up with thinking such stuff about me. I guess I didn't really say what I was thinking. And I barely sweared at all. And when I talked I was very, very quiet. But I could very well make bitches and assholes cry by simply opening my mouth. I just never had to.

So well, maybe I did come across as someone girls wanted to date, kuudere or whatever the fuck it was called by those nerd-idiots, but I really wasn't. Or do you think I was admirable a person?

Few people did knew how I really was. A ruthless, apathetic little fucker that didn't give a fuck about who you were. A scrawny whimp who, while being about as tall as most guys his age, was so light he would get blown away by the wind during a storm and already looked like he would break when hit.

It was natural for most people to expect me to be the way I looked. To go into further detail: the messed up genes of my parents ended up making me an albino, my hair being white and all, with my skin trying to match its colour. And no, my eyes didn't happen to be red. Just some sort of blue, though sometimes they stuck me as green. One more than the other. God knows, maybe my fucked up genes even gave me heterochromia or shit. I probably had some sort of genetic disease and was going to die at the age of thirty.

Now that sounded nifty.

The bell rung, effectively ripping me out of my inner monologue. I surpressed a groan and just got my... Maths-stuff out, then throwing my bag on the floor next to my desk. Great, just a few more minutes until the second bell rung and that dumb cunt that had tried to teach me Maths all year would show up in the doorway, her greasy hair looking just as charming as ever and her wrinkled double-chin would grin at me all lesson in its fatty glory. Fucktastic.

Sometimes I envied the other classes. My class was the only one that wasn't taught Maths by Sakine Meiko-Sensei, a damn hot and sassy woman in her late twenties. Half the time, she came to school piss-drunk and would start hitting on students, singing something completely off-tune or just fall asleep during class. Someone like her might have made school a little more enjoyable.

On the other hand we were taught English by Megurine-Sensei. If there was one teacher that could compare to her, tell me immediately. Megurine-Sensei was a well-endowed woman, twenty-four years of age, with clear, almost crystal-like blue eyes, long, neatly dyed pink hair, the sexiest of voices and a character that put every mother to shame. In other words: a woman you didn't find anywhere. I guess it's save to assume that every guy in my class was swooning over her, but who wouldn't? When you asked her how to pronounce something she had the habit of going to your desk while shaking her hips in the most ladylike fashion, leaning forward, giving you a nice panorma-view of her boobs and then softly breathing out the proper way to say it, then encouraging you to try saying it like that. That kind of woman she was and if I were into elder women, then she'd be the first one I would come onto. ... That sounded wrong.

I glanced at the clock. One minute before the lesson began. The seat in front of me was still empty and I sighed, hoping that she wasn't sick. If there was one person that got my ass up on a Monday morning it was her. Twenty... nineteen... eighteen... seventeen... sixteen...

Then a sudden slap on the back made me straighten my position. "Mornin' Piko" a young girl with long, reddish dyed hair greeted in a sing-song voice, flopping down in the seat before me. Her shit-eating grin streched all over her face, kind of like a Cheshire cat or something. And she wasn't grinning because she was happy to see me, oh no, she was grinning like the madwoman she was because that bitch knew exactly how much I hated being slapped on the back. And how much I hated Mondays.

Still, in order to humor her at least a little I cleared my throat before, in that girly voice I had mastered, sweetly responding: "Good morning, my dearest Miki! How was your weekend? Got laid?" At this point: even I myself couldn't really tell how I did that, talking an octave or two higher than usual. Maybe I could pop an apple when I needed to and make it disappear all the same. Apple as in 'Adam's apple', in case you are just as slow as the rest of modern society.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking whether or not _you _got laid, pretty boy?" she asked just as sweetly. "Ah, no, wait, I'm taking that _pretty_ boy back" Miki corrected after a short pause of her blinking a few times. Well, bitch, too bad the class would start as soon as that old hag came in, because I'd really love playing along with that for some time. But for now, I had something else to say to her before that dumb cunt really did show up.

"Y'know, I got one of those little letters in my shoe box today~" I almost sung, though Miki being Miki, she got my slightly teasing and sarcastic tone. "And this time, it isn't even from you." Remember that I told you about a girl I had been friends with for some time and that she had sent me such a letter, too? Yeah, that was her. Miki. But we both understood that it would have been idiotic to risk our odd little friendship by claiming we were together while probably nothing would have changed.

"How nice! Does that mean you don't swing the other way yet?" Miki laughed, but then changed to a more serious, slightly curious demeanor. "So, who is it from? It's not like you were like that Kaito guy from high school who gets them every second day despite being in a relationship."

I sighed. "You know that Kagamine Rin from the other class?" I waited for her reaction. When her mouth formed a little "o" I was pretty sure Miki had hear about her already. And her... hobby. "Yeah, that chick. Probably slept through the whole school and now wants anything with a dick she hasn't fucked yet to sleep with her."

"Y'know, the bet is still on..." she mumbled absent mindedly.

"Can you imagine that I don't give a flying fuck about the bet? I'm not throwing myself on that bitch's guys-I-have-fucked-list. I'm not that desperate to win against you." In case you're wondering: Miki and I started a bet who would lose their virginity first after we had been sure we would never come together. And while Miki was desperately trying to get laid, I was protecting my dick like it was the holy grail or something along those lines. Miki at some point started saying I was gay in denial. But, as we all know, I really liked them boobs.

Probably. I never felt drawn to guys, so I guess it's just natural to say I was straight.

"So... you're turning her down? Don't you know about her brother?" the dyed redhead asked, genuine curiosity sparkling in her eyes. It wasn't often that Miki wasn't acting like a bitch so I wouldn't feel like a douche, but when she didn't, then she was honest with her feelings. Which was cute. Very much so.

Who hadn't heard about Kagaime Len-Kun? He was well known all around town, mostly for being the perfect boy. His grades were top notch, he never got into trouble, was loved by everyone and was overall said to be a 'cute, yet suave young boy'. That he pretty much looked exactly like his sister didn't bother anyone. I've seen him once and I could understand why the girls found him cute, but seriously, I doubt he was taller than one metre sixty. And most girls were taller than that. "What about him?"

"Well, he's protective of his sister. Very, very protective. There's a good chance he'll just beat you up for turning her down. So you better watch your language, or he might not just beat you up." Miki's tone was grave and the look in her maroon eyes far, far away. She had probably heard about such a case already. But why would such a protective brother let his sister fuck a bunch of random guys?

"I wouldn't insult her" – and the sceptical look Miki was giving me for that totally helped – "and I doubt he would fuck me up badly. After all, I haven't heard about anyone being beaten up by that short shit." At this point, my voice came out as a bunch of frustrated groans. Was Miki urging me to date this girl?

"Piko, even though he's a 'small shit'... just don't do anything stupid. And we both know that you're stupid when it comes to these things" she sighed and put her hands on top of mine, a wry smile on her lips. Even though she technically was insulting me I knew how her words were meant to be comforting. They were.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, alright?" I found myself sighing at that, briefly rolling my eyes. "By the way..."

"Alright class, enough chitter-chatter, time for Maths!"

Great mother of God, man the harpoons.

* * *

Somehow, I managed to stay alive all day. Miki didn't seem to be bothered about Rin anymore and was pretty calm. Which was unusual for her. Maybe she did worry so much she couldn't even be herself. I wasn't going to forgive myself for that if it had been like that.

For a Monday, the lessons seemed to awfully short, not even my nap in Geography helped me feel more awake. And before I knew it the last bell rung and then I realised why everything had been so un-torturous until now: the world went against me again, quickly getting me towards the bitch that my confrontation with Kagamine Rin was going to be. Now, wasn't that just nifty?

Miki gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and a hopeful smile that didn't really make it to her eyes. "I gotta go, Kiyoteru's driving home and I gotta fetch Yuki before. I'm sure you'll manage that shit somehow, though. And if you make her cry, then fuck it, I'm here for you. Bros before hoes anyways, right?" She then thought about what she had just said before realising something. "Well... maybe... Miki before hoes. You get it, don't you?"

When there was one thing about Miki that was indeed lovable, then it was her inability to put her shit in a way most people would get. Then, she'd correct it and it would lose its previous impact et cetera. "Just shut up girl, or else I'll have to choke a bitch" I smirked, not sure whom I was refering to. But who cared?

With a quick wave over her shoulder Miki walked away, her long hair swishing around. Here I noticed she had to get her hair dyed again. That dark hairline looked weird.

And then it hit me again. I really had to drag myself out to meet up with Rin. Don't think I was going to act like I was a chew-toy and she a puppy, letting myself be dragged around by her feelings and in the end being submissive. 'Cause that surely wasn't going to happen. Even though I was sure she could beat me up. Badly. And my chances of survival were slim, being either beaten up by a girl for making her cry or being beaten up by said girl's dick of a brother because I made her cry.

I just didn't feel like being used for a while before being thrown away and never looked at again. Why I knew it would be like that? Rumor had it and it wasn't like I hadn't seen Rin prance around with all sorts of guys, every age, being cute and shit. Oh, the joys of working part-time at a fucking burger-joint. I felt so loved.

How her brother hadn't noticed yet was an enigma. Or he knew and supported his sister being a cheap whore because he pimped her out and just acted like a good brother to keep that dirty secret hidden. ...I guess not.

So, off I went to meet Kagamine Rin. Behind school. Where no one could hear me scream.

Nifty.

I had been thinking about what to do when I was busy looking like I gave a fuck about what the teacher was talking about, and figured I'd do it like this: I would use my girly tone of voice, or at least a tone that wasn't my usual "and-what-the-fuck-are-you-trying-to-get-across"-voice and just act like I was a poor little boy with no social life and wasn't ready for a relationship or some shit like that. Bitches believed that stuff, I guess. If I did it right. Something told me I could do that. Though I wasn't going to get cocky. That'd be my fall.

Some sort of paranoia started developing inside of my brain whenever I passed someone I might have known, making me look like an idiot with my eyes darting around and all, but in the end I made it out of school. And then I remembered what was going to happen. I guess my pulse went so fast, a fat old man rolling around in his bed wouldn't know how fast it was. A sigh escaped me and I tried to pull myself together. When I got this shit done quickly, many people would still be there and might help me take down a crazed whore. Oh joy.

My steps got shorter and slower the closer I got to the back of the school building. God, this was going to be awful. Maybe I should bring a camera or something and send it to one of those retarded clip-shows only poor idiots watched. And maybe it'd become the most popular video and they'd title it something along the lines of "Boy gets beaten to death after love confession" or "Utatane Piko's last words". Some shit like that.

Rounding the corner I saw her wait there, twirling her hair around with her index finger with an absent minded pout. When she noticed me, she smiled sweetly before walking towards me with the slightest of swings to her undeveloped hips. How about a guessing game? What do you call a girl like that? Yeah, I'm not too sure either, whether it's "whore" or just "slut". Maybe "hooker".

"Piko-Kun, you came!" Not inside of you, though, Kagamine, so stop sounding so happy. She made a move to hug me somewhere around the neck or shoulders, and I, being the dick I am, took a step back, willing a blush on my cheeks. If I managed to blush is another question, but fuck that, looking away probably came across as shy enough already. Shit, I was lucky she wasn't in my class, or else she might have known how I was around Miki.

Her smile softened and she didn't try to hug me again, simply standing in front of me and looking almost innocent. Almost. "So... I think you know... why I asked you out here?" she asked, her face reddening just the tiniest bit. I nodded and had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying something I hadn't planned on saying. "Ah, so... you know. You know, you've just caught my eye, but I didn't want to walk up to you. We're in different classes, after all" Kagamine continued, her lies sounding so sweet coming from her nicely formed lips and it was no wonder many had fallen for that. That I caught her eye was natural, with me being the freak of nature I am. But I was fairly sure she didn't give a fuck about me, so there.

"I can understand that" I said, nodding and using that chick-ish voice. "I'm on the shy side, too, but I think that's obivous." At least people said so, so maybe Kagamine would believe that. I looked into realistic rumors as well, so why shouldn't she trust them?

Kagamine nodded with a bright grin, and then took a step forward, this time making no move to touch me. "So... you know, I just want to say it out loud, okay? Tell me how you feel then, too, please?" Oh God, here it was. "I love you."

She said it. Those three words dripping with her dumb little lies, and I wanted to just run so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Figures I looked like a freak so I wouldn't attract people, let alone that I had to deal with them afterwards. "W-well... I... have been thinking about it since this morning and I..." I thought I couldn't finish that sentence, Kagamine's eyes sparkling with hope. "I... don't think I'm ready for any kind of realtionship exceeding friendship. I just don't know how to deal with this kind of thing and it frightens me so much. But above all... I am sorry, Kagamine-San, I just don't think I love you back and I'm afraid of starting to love you and hurt you afterwards." I guess I said stuff twice or thrice, but fuck that, that sounded so fucking mature I was seriously proud of myself.

And then her eyes got all teary. Shit. "I understand! I'm so sorry to have ever bothered you! Please forgive me!" She started wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her uniform. So much that she was either crying waterfalls or trying to make me say I was sorry and that I loved her back or some melodramatic shit. I went for placing a hand on top of her head and pat her hair. God, this was awkward. "Y-you don't have to stay with me!" Then, she started sobbing more before suddenly pushing me away. "N-no, y-you know what? I hate y-you now! You're an ass! You h-hurt my feelings!" And then she ran.

What the fuck did just happen.

* * *

**A/N: New fanfic ahead! This one will be short and has quiet random a plot. With a bunch of plotholes ahead, too, so look forward to it!**

**I hate how people write Piko as the submissive and shy little gay guy who is just waiting to be beaten up and uke'd. But to make up for it I at least let him be that way towards others. I like the idea of him being a complete douche. It's fun to write, too.**

**No Rin-hate, don't worry, everything will be cleared up eventually, so there. For now, stick with me, please. Reviews are appreciated, favourites and followers (of course) too, but I'm just happy when someone reads my fanfics, so I'm not going to beg for anything.**

**I don't know when I'll update it and I think I need a beta-reader, because I'm not really in the mood to proof-read my own story right now. Should just be some typoes, though.**

**The M-rating is really just because it has a bunch of swearing, but I hope it's on a bearable level. It's just so much fun writing like this! ... Yeah. That's all, good-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

You know what's even worse than Mondays? Tuesdays. Maybe you are groggy and wish to sleep in late like on Sunday when you're waking up on a Monday morning, but Tuesday is just the worst bitch in the world. You don't have the last remains of your weekend-ish awakeness and you know that a whole fucking week is still lying ahead of you. And you're going to go to school every day, just to be rewarded with a single day off. Yay.

But, oh joy, I just couldn't happen to be luckier than today, especially after finding another note in my shoe box. And while this one wasn't all pretty in an envelope and stuff, it made me feel a lot uneasier than the last one. Maybe because I knew that I was screwed. Like, totally, entirely screwed. Every drop of blood in my body was, every strand of freakish white hair was, fuck, probably even my toenails were screwed.

And I liked my toenails. They were nice.

Somewhere inside my head, I was praying to a God I didn't believe in that Miki was there already when I would enter the classroom. I'd have her read that dumb little note while I could groan to it. An irrational fear of getting beaten to death and then having my corpse gang-banged started developing in my head and that was when I decided it would be for the best to think about some sort of happy-go-lucky world with rainbows and overly cute bunnies and shit.

Somewhere inside my head I thanked that God I didn't believe in when the red-head sat in her seat, scribbling something down. Probably her homework or something. Wouldn't surprise me. After all, bitch was busy getting along with four siblings and doing what they expected her to do. Oh, the joys of being an only child.

"Should I tell the teacher you did your homework before class?" I greeted her and placed my hands on her shoulders from behind, making her jump. Her head whipped around and with her arms she was busy covering the notes. She relaxed though as soon as she realised it was me. And while I was big enough an asshole to tell a teacher I guess I wouldn't have done it if it was Miki. That good a friend I was. Where's my applause?

"Douche" she mumbled and leaned back and cue my hands were resting next to my ass on top of my desk behind her. Miki began writing again and I noticed she was doing her English homework. Really, Megurine-Sensei wouldn't scold anyone for not doing their homework. Maybe if you made a habit out of forgetting it, but a one-time thing she'd forgive.

"Love you, too" I sighed. Miki would probably need some time, so I decided to listen to my other classmates talking about whatever. Ah, so apparently a girl from high school named Lily had bought a new braclet from overseas which was much prettier than the ones you found here, that pseudo-diva Hatsune Miku had a ZOMG-fer-realz gig after deciding not to go to high school and Gumi from 3-C had adopted a kitten. Wow, I wouldn't have guessed the people in my class were worried about such important stuff.

A few more minutes passed until Miki finished everything and turned around, resting her arm on top of her chair's backrest. Considering I was still sitting on top of my desk, the red-head's elbow was in quiet a dangerous position. At least for me. So I turned on my ass and swung my legs over the other side of the desk, then getting off and taking my seat. Miki applauded mockingly. Bitch. That was high-class action, seriously. She should be glad she wasn't fainting from the massive epicness my behind had just performed.

... Wait, what.

"So... how did things go yesterday?" she asked with an almost knowing smirk. Bitch probably expected that I had been bitch-slapped in every direction and then kicked in the balls or something. Well, that probably would have been easier to explain and maybe one day even I would have been able to laugh about it, thinking back of the fun times I had in middle school. Now I just had to find the 'fun' part.

"Well, I've stayed nice and didn't even once call her a bitch or whore, so..." I let my speech wander off at the end, causing Miki to give me one of her 'either-continue-or-wake-up-with-a-spoon-up-your-ass'-glares. "Well, let's say I kinda made her get all over-dramatic and then she started to act like she was crying. Then bitch ran off and screwed another dick."

Miki rolled her eyes. "And that ain't having no consequences or anything for you. Nope, because you totally pay attention to that." Then, she cleared her throat and attempted to speak as low as possible. "I, the great Piko Utatane, feel accomplishment because I made a bitch cry! Because I totally get off on being an ass and now I will get the fist of Rin Kagamine shoved up my tender pink virgin asshole and will probably get off on that, too."

"That's so not me. Because I don't sound like a turkey being ass-raped by a panda and my asshole is also very charming" I replied and shot Miki a dirty look. Oh, she was so after that asshole of mine. "Oh yeah, there was also this thing." I got the note I had found in my shoe bos out of my pocket and placed it on top of my desk. "I'm too lazy to read, so be of some use for once."

The red-head made that retarted 'hmpf'-sound that was supposed to be pouty, but to me, it always sounded more like a fat grandma trying to get her knitting-stuff from the top shelf and breaking her old, wrinkled back while trying to accomplish that goal. That sounded just like that. Yeah. Miki picked up the note, even though she tried to act reluctant at first. Curiosity always got the best of her. Probably because her retardedness always wanted more information to feast on, only to understand that it couldn't be comprehended. You wonder what happens when her retardedness actually picks something up and makes it into intelligence? You know Zippo Cat? Something that bad. Though, as far as I knew, she had never burnt a cat.

"Alright, here we go..." Miki began and glanced over the note quickly before starting. "Utatane" -groan 1- "Please get behind school today" -groan 2- "Best would be after last period" -groan 3- "It might take longer than five minutes" -groan 4- "Len Kagamine" -final groan #5. Well, at least I could get out of it by saying I had to go to work. Which was true. So I wouldn't get face pawnch'd by that whore's brother. Joy. "PS: if you can't make it, then come tomorrow or the day after that." Damnit.

I sighed and rested my head on top of my desk. This was going to be just nifty. Nothing but nifty. Nifty, nifty, nifty, because that word sounded just as retarded as this whole fucking business was. And here groan 6 escaped my mouth. Just fuck my life. Might as well run to work and get over with this shit today. I had two hours between last period and work, the walk not bein _all_ that long. Just, like, thirty fucking minutes. And, I mean, I just had to get changed in that time, do my homework, study a bit and clean whatever the fuck was dirty. I was glad my shift was late. Because working in the evenings totally helped with my lack of sleep, too.

"So... what are you going to do?" Miki asked after a while, ripping apart the note. Probably was for the best. If I forgot about it I'd at least have an excuse for not thinking of it. But something told me there was no fucking way in hell I'd forget about it. Wonder what that dipshit was. But, well, to answer Miki's question: no idea.

"Dunno. I guess I'll get over with it today. I guess a few minutes won't change anything about my day. But it'll end up being shit anyways." The red-head gave me a glare. I could feel it hitting the top of my head, but didn't let it bother me. Really, I would take a few hits today if this bullshit messing up my life would be over then. Hell, I'd be okay with beaten to death for all I care. Then everything would be fine. Wow, now I started sounding like one of those emo scene kiddies. Great.

"No running away? How very mature of you! Seriously, I will never think of you as a 100%-pussy anymore! Now it's just 95%-pussy!" Miki said while widening her creepy, creepy maroon eyes and clapping her hands together. Really, her eyes were almost fucking _red. _I wasn't sure if that was even possible. Oh wait, freak of nature here. Sorry for ever doubting anything. After all, when you yourself were an albino with blue or green or... whatever...

"Hey, Miki, what colour are my eyes exactly?" Dunno where that had come from, but why not ask her? While we're at it... fun fact: I was as blind as a mole, actually, I just had freaking great contacts. My parents had been generous enough to allow me to enjoy seeing this world. I was so spoiled.

One the other hand... my father was an eye-doctor, so fuck that.

She gave me that famous 'dude-ur-so-retarded'-look before shaking her head and staring at me for a few seconds. Then, she just shrugged. "That one's blue. The other's green. That a compromise? Seriously though, dude, you never looked at your own eyes? How the fuck do you do that?" Miki asked, though she seemed slightly pissed. The fuck.

"I did. I just thought about your creepy red eyes" -creepy red glare- "and wondered if my eyes were green or blue or whatever. And I thought I was paranoid over them being a different colour" I shrugged and looked at her, _that_ look on her face again. Miki looked dumb when she was glaring. I just decided that.

"Dude, they are completely different hues. Like, that one is teal or whatever and that one is green as fucking grass. How can you miss that? ... Wait, lemme guess, it's the 'freak of nature'-thing again, right?" Miki, seriously, fuck you for knowing me too well.

That's when the door flew open. Oh, yeah, right. Tuesday. First lesson was English. That meant looking at the beauty that was Megurine-Sensei for a whole period. The second the woman's accented English escaped those pretty lips the whole class was quiet. Well, the things you got when you happened to be incredibly sexy.

So that was why my life was shit.

* * *

I never went as far as saying that I hated the world, humanity, et cetera. Usually, it was just stupid, retarded, dumb, useless, slow, worthless, run-down, destroying itself and the like. At that moment, however, I felt like the world really hated me and that feeling was mutual. Time had sped up again, I swear, but at least Miki had offered to walk home with me after my 'business'. She had phrased it like that and, to be honest, that sounded more like I was going to take the biggest shit of the decade. It probably was the biggest shit of the decade, though not in the literal sense.

Well, Miki had ripped the note, so maybe she had made it all up and now I was going to run into her and she'd laugh her ass off or something. No, she wouldn't be able to come up with such stuff. Especially in less than ten seconds. But one could hope, right?

Stuff was basically the same as yesterday. Rounding the corner and all, I mean. And just when I did that I knew that Fortuna was indeed a bitch. In the same spot his sister had been standing yesterday, Kagamine Len-Kun was absent mindedly kicking up dirt with his right foot. He wasn't really looking my way or anything, staring at the dust around his feet. And you know what my mind told me? _You can still run._

I was pretty much pissed at myself for thinking that. A few punches even someone like me could take. But I wasn't in for that. I was going to torment that little asshole like the shit he was, and I was very much going to tell him that his sister was a whore. Everything else would just happen, I guessed.

And so I cleared my throat. Loudly.

Instantly, a pair of blue eyes shot up, just to try to stare me into the ground. His whole face was just _blank_. Then he opened his mouth. He would've done better if he had kept it shut and just looked pretty or something like that. "Seriously? I thought you were someone worth going after" he said, knitting his brows. Well, someone half a head smaller than me wasn't really worth going after, either. You'd drop him in the sink and then accidentally wash him away...

"That all you have to say? I have to work today, so please hurry up" I tried saying with a face just as blank as his. Well, as far as I could tell, my voice only held slight annoyance. Oh wait, it was like that my default. Len-Kun seemed a little taken aback, for whatever reason. Probably was jealous of my voice not sounding like that of a chick. In default, at least. God, I loved default settings.

Len-Kun shook his head. Was that a ponytail? That high on his head? Dude, how long was his hair? "Could it be that you're an asshole?" he asked, obviously not expecting me to answer, because he continued talking a second later. "Anyways, how can you just turn my sister down like that? I mean, I'm not pissed because you turned her down, but because you made her cry and didn't even _try_ to apologize or anything! She was down the whole day and cried and cried! Look at yourself and tell me why such a freak like you can afford to just turn down a girl like Rin! _Tell me_!" At the end of his speech, his head was a little red from his bitching. God, he just listened to that whore's excuses and didn't even think about shit himself, did he?

I sighed. "Calm your tits first, dude, you look like your blood pressure is too high." Len-Kun looked irritated at that, not even angry, and actually complied, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Okay, good boy. You earned your explaination, so your heart better be filled with joy and happiness and some shit." I inhaled, all over-dramatic and shit. "Your sister is a needy whore, fucking her way around school since second class. Rumor has it, and, quiet frankly, everyone just _knows_ because she runs around with a new boyfriend every second day, then dropping him after obviously fucking his dick off."

To be honest, I didn't expect someone with legs that short to be that fast, let alone to be able to lift me by my collar, even though he was not just a _little_ shorter than me. However, he didn't really manage to choke me by doing that, yet it was pretty uncomfortable.

In his oh so blue eyes, I could see some sort of metaphorical fire blazing or some sappy shit like that, but, in all honesty, I had never seen someone that pissed. Figures all those rappers were just trying to make money when they insulted each other's mothers and sisters as sluts. Of course it was like that, but Len-Kun's reaction seemed way more realistic, aynways. "Mind repeating that directly to my face?" he hissed out and let my feet feel the ground below me again, just to pull me down on his eye-level a second later.

So he didn't want any elaborating. Then I was at least going to have some more fun with this. "Your sister is..." I whispered, my mind drifting off at that point. Wasn't Len-Kun always surrounded by many girls? The opportunity he gave me by pulling me down on his level while holing me at an arm's lenght at most... I couldn't help but smirk. I had an idea how I was going to get over with all this shit.

Brain shutting down in three... two... one...

I dug my nails into the shoulder of his left arm, the one he was holding onto me with, and, as I had predicted, he let go. With the other hand, I shoved him backwards just the tiniest bit, causing him to stumble and hit the wall of the shool building. And there was the opening. Literally. When his back connected with the wall, a small gasp escaped him, and that gasp I had been waiting for. Still holding onto his shoulder with my right hand, my other found its way to his throat within what must have been milliseconds and one of my legs was forced between his.

With my mouth, particulary my lips and teeth, I was busy prying his mouth open. When that goal had been archived I let my tongue lazily run around his mouth, though I guess Len-Kun was starting to process what I was doing to him. I let the hand on his shoulder travel lower, grabbing onto his wrist and letting the movements of my tongue become bolder. Seriously, this boy tasted like he was eating sugar all day long. How the fuck did he manage to taste like that?

He somehow wasn't fighting back with his whole body though. Only his tongue was agressively pressing against mine, trying to push it back into my own mouth or sometimes running along my lips, inside my mouth or outside. At least I wanted to believe he was fighting back. But then a moan escaped him. Even if I had tried saying it was some sort of noise a car had made or something, with my hand around his throat I had felt a vibration just when that moan had resounded.

God _damnit_.

I let go of Len-Kun, pulling away while being creeped out by the thread of spit connecting our mouths. This had all gone completely wrong, I guess. Instead of shocking him, I turned him on and- wait a second. I turned him on? Seriously? Len-Kun, the crush of more girls than I will ever be friends with, was into being tongue-kissed by guys? Now that was something...

My breath came out in nothing but pants and I heard the male Kagamine sibling having trouble regaining his breath, too. Well, figures my first time making out with someone was with a guy that wanted to kill me for treating his sister badly. Lucky me.

When I looked at Len-Kun again, he had almost caught his breath again, his face flushed beet red, though. Maybe he was just a made up being and this was Rin in disguise? I wouldn't have felt so sick on my stomach, knowing this was a girl. But knowing that Fortuna was probably PMS-ing, it was save to assume the mindfuck my brain called thoughts was just as much bullshit as always.

Then the blond's head shot up and he looked at me. For a minute, maybe. It was pretty long, especially when you were just staring at someone. His blush wasn't there anymore and he looked about to cry. Just what the fuck? Then, he looked angry again. Damn, I liked seeing him angry. It made me feel better, like I could totally stomp him again.

A fist connected with my face.

Being punched never felt so relieving.

* * *

**A/N: So, let's get this shit rolling! Or... something like that.**

**No, seriously, the first two chapters are just a bunch of introduction and shit. Therefore, those chapters aren't long. And therefore again, a bunch of Piko/Miki talk. To fill stuff up.**

**Well, anyways, I guess you can guess (now that sounds great... 'I guess you can guess') where this is heading by now. But again, I don't like writing characters like most people do. And Len will be different, too. He's just trying to be an ass. Ain't as good as Piko at that, though. ... Yeah, I don't feel pathetic at all, trying to explain why stuff is weird.**

**Again, no proof-reading whatsoever, though this chapter probably has many typoes, as my fingers tended to jump around the keys however the fuck they pleased. All. Day. Long. Well, if you are free and know your English, please help this poor little German girl have her stuff proof-read, yeah? If you feel up to it... the review-thing is right under this A/N, so don't be shy!**

**Also, the update will be updated when the update feels like being updated, but, because we're visiting family and go an vacation, it might be early September. Please stick with me, though.**

**The first one to comment on the dude-ur-so-retarded-face (and its source, while we're at it) gets a virtual cookie or a oneshot (coz I'm awesome like that) and overall, reviews make me happy. **

**... Reading over my A/N, it could be part of the story, too. That's why this is so easy to write... Because I talk like that myself. ... Oh joy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, because no one ever reads A/Ns I thought I'd put that small bit here. I just wanted to say that I'm so happy I got five reviews for one chapter! You guys are so nice and it made me really happy to wake up, check my story and find more than the usual maximum of two reviews. Thank you so, so much and sorry for this being late.**

* * *

I don't hate every day of the week, even though you might have been expecting that. Sorry, no rambling today. Wednesdays were nice. No work, no alarm-hating and the day I ignored the fact that my flat needed some serious cleaning. Over all, few things could screw up my Wednesday.

One of these 'things' was Kagamine-female coming into my classroom, drawing some girls' attention, making them giggle and whisper to each other. Fuck you, Kagamine-female, fuck you. And your reputation as a whore, too. Because, thanks to you, now the whole school was probably going to think I was your newest fuck or something pretty close to that.

Miki had turned around in her seat with a wide smirk and my dear and trusted middle-finger was just begging to be risen. But no, I remembered that there was a tiny, tiny factor that kind of made that impossible. Maybe a little taller than one and a half metres, blonde, smiling one of the most awkward smiles I've ever seen and parting her lips to speak. And I had chosen to be the nice Piko with her. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

"Err... Piko... Kun?" Kagamine-female asked in the most eloquent and understandable way ever. I could see Miki's shoulders tremble with held-back laughter and made a mental note to pay her back for that sometime. But, well, I was being watched, not only by one person. Oh wait, that one person... did I have to refer to her with something that wasn't 'Kagamine-female'? Because, seriously, why did she have to have a brother? Couldn't they have at least different surnames?

"Good morning, Rin-San. I'm sorry about Monday." And I was close to puking from hearing those words come from my mouth in that annoyingly fake tone. But whatever, at least I had said some nice words before I couldn't hold myself back and just started talking the way I always do. Certainly all those girls in class who were listening, no, eavesdropping, would change their opinion of me. Deal with it, bitches, Piko Utatane is an asshole through and through.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. I guess... I'm to one who has to be sorry" the blonde in front of my desk said, pouting, blushing and avoiding my eyes. Was she trying to look cute while looking guilty? "You see, I just wanted you to feel bad, and that's already bad enough, but..." She looked at me for a second before looking away again.

Frankly, I was close to groaning. Couldn't she just get her point across? She hadn't been shy when practically asking me to fuck her, or had she? If there was one thing I had learned from being around Miki and her family, then it was that girls didn't have to be shy. Not one bit. Nope. Yuzuki Yukari was a witch and deserved to be burned. Though I would never dare to try hurting Yuka-Nee.

... God, that girl was even corrupting my douchey-ness.

"Go on, Rin-San, I won't be mad" and I tried to smile at that. Miki had told me that my smile looked like I was honest about it. Good thing I usually had no real reason to smile. Smirks would suffice, I guess.

Kagamine-female inhaled and started playing with her fingers. "W-well..." And here was her eloquency with words again. She really was testing my patience, huh? "When I ran away I really just wanted to wipe my tears away and then I thought we'd both have a good laugh about it and just live on, but I kind of ran into Len..."

Good to know, now fuck off. "And he got mad. I witnessed that firsthand. But I'm really not mad, Ka... I mean, Rin-San. He hit me a few times, but I'm not hurting anywhere, I don't have any visible bruises. Don't worry, you couldn't have predicted that you'd run into him, anyways." I really didn't blame her at all. It was, after all, not her fault that her brother obviously was a headstrong, ignorant ass.

Hypocrisy, much?

After hearing me say all that cheesy shit, Kagamine-female actually looked me in the eye with a small smile. "He didn't listen to me, you know? Just went with whatever he thought. I really didn't want him to hurt you" she sighed. "The two of us... Len and me... haven't been getting along as good as we used to, lately, anyways..."

Oh God, or whatever, here comes a long-ass talk about a pair of siblings I didn't give a shit about. Fucking glorious. "Rin-San, I'm sorry to hear that. But please, just stop blaming yourself, alright? When you're not getting along, it's fine, too. Maybe you should just ask someone else to... well, solve the things between you?" Oh, I was so awesome with words. But I couldn't put that shy something in there I usually displayed. Why was that? Because I was annoyed as fuck, thank you.

And, maybe my wording was ambiguous, Kagamine-female suddenly brightened up and then grabbed my hands with sparkling eyes. "Really, Piko-Kun? You'd do that? Even though I caused you trouble? The people saying you were nice are totally right!" I didn't say anything like that, though. Miki had turned around slightly, looking at me as if to ask me what was wrong with me.

Well, I was in deep shit, there. "Err, I wasn't really talking about myself... I don't know what I should do. After all, I haven't really talked to either of you guys and..." I found myself at loss. Really, what was I supposed to say? I could only agree, right? No matter how reluctant, I had to, now. Especially since about everyone else in the room was watching the little scene Kagamine-female had caused. Oh, fuck it, I wasn't going to play nice with her after this, though. "Um... I guess... I could try?"

If everyone hadn't been paying at least divided attention to us, they would have been the second Kagamine-female had decided to hug my head and squeal into my ear some sort of 'thank you soooo much', but, well, I was kind of deaf from that and couldn't make out the words properly. Bitch was going down for that.

Then, Kagamine-female skipped out of the classroom, probably hopping to the land of endless rainbows to buttfuck unicorn-ponies.

At least people stopped looking at me, after that. Some whispering continued, but I just decided to ignore it. And I felt kind of like I was back to usual when Miki turned around, looking something between amused and irritated as fuck. Well, guess who was truly irritated here.

"What did you do there right now?" was everything she asked.

"Just fucked up my life."

I had really hoped that my day was going to be alright again after nothing out of the ordinary had happened until break. But, you know, fate wasn't just some whore, because if she were, then she'd be easy and cheap. She was a full-fledged bitch like no other and was, apparently, pretty proud of that.

Maybe she thought of it as funny when she put Kagamine-male in front of me. I was just being fair with the naming. Calling him Len-Kun but his sister Kagamine-female would have been like choosing one over the other. On the other hand, this was my mind, so Len-Kun it was.

"Hi, can I... um... talk to you?" he had asked and looked at Miki next to me. That girl was well trained, with her gaze not wavering a bit and she had actually smirked at him. I was going to feed her a nice dog-biscuit after this. Maybe even pat her head.

"Sure, whatever" I answered and got up from the wall I had been sitting on, hearing a brief 'both, huh?' from behind me and leaving my food next to the girl who found it funny to call some shit after me. If she ate that, she was going to buy me something else. Easy as that. But I was sure she wouldn't do that. I was the one with his ribs poking out, anyways.

So we walked to a place no one was occupying. That being one of the fire-exists behind the school. Well, better not get anyone talking even more. But it was kind of nice to know that I didn't have to play nice around Len-Kun. "So, what is it?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he began and looked at me. Maybe I had been exaggerating when I had said he was a lot shorter than me. There might have been five centimetres between him and me, not all that much. But having him stand face to face with me, nothing else there to distract me... I realised that. Jup, see how much attention I'm paying.

"Also, I asked around class about Rin" he continued and suddenly I found it way more interesting before. He had actually thought about what I had said. Aw, maybe he wasn't all that narrow-minded. "Many guys had told me that they had been together with her for a short while."

"You're not getting along with each other very well, are you?" I asked him and couldn't help but smirk inwardly as he looked at me as if I had just revealed his darkest secret. It might have been his darkest secret, actually. He was, after all, pretty much perfect, right? And when he opened his mouth to answer, I just cut him off with a quick "it's obvious".

"But still... how could I miss something everyone in school knows?" Len-Kun wondered and furrowed his brow in thought. "Um... can you..." Not again. Just no. "Can you maybe... just tell me the things you've heard sometime?" At least he hadn't asked me to solve his problems.

"Whatever. Ah, and you're not as much an ass as you were pretending to be yesterday." The blond boy stiffened, then sighed and slumped together, before muttering a string of apologies and excuses.

"Dude, I have to be sorry. Seriously. I kind of raped your mouth..." You know what? I felt fucking accomplishment, being able to get Len-Kun that flustered while being nonchalant about what I had said. "And no, I don't play for that team."

"It... I- I wouldn't mind or care if you... were... that way. I couldn't decide that anyways" he said and averted his gaze with cheeks as red as a strawberry. Seriously though, why was he embarrassed about that? Well, maybe I hadn't looked like he had been about to pop a boner for nothing... Nifty.

"So, we're cool?" Nod. "Fine then, feel free to ask me for help." Oh shit, I did it again. On the other hand... nah, Len-Kun hadn't asked me for 'help', just to tell him what the rumors I had heard had said. Nothing big.

"Okay" the blond then shrugged and decided to walk off. I was to go back to Miki then and tell her that I was playing kindergartener for a pair of retarded siblings and-

"Bitch, are you seriously picking the pickles off my bread?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is short, shit happens but I can't really... properly... write it and... yeah.**

**School starts again tomorrow and I'm a bit sleepy. We're welcoming this year's fifth graders and I'm a bit scared they will think of us as completely retarded because the teachers want us to do weird shit. Oh well, doesn't feel all that different, being in ninth grade, though.**

**Otherwise... I'll try to get the next chapter done faster again, and do it better. But at least I have my hair cut now, so I won't start playing with it as if I were a kitty toying with yarn when I'm supposed to get my stuff done.**

**Until we meet again.**


	4. Chapter 4

You know, sometimes there were these days when you woke up, set a foot out of bed and pulled it back in again because you just fucking _knew _that said day was going to be the same boring shit as usual, just different. Slightly or a lot, not that anybody really cared.

Well, getting up on a bright Thursday morning with the birds chirping and the sun doing that picturesque 'beautiful sunrise' thing, I felt like the curtains weren't thick enough, the birds deserved to be played Angry Birds with and I belonged back to bed. If I were to cut school once no one would give a shit, right? No, they probably would. Because of the Evil Fraction of Evilness and Kagamine-female® would probably notice and drag my sorry ass to school. With nice consequences, too. Woohoo.

It always stuck me as strange that I still bothered to look at myself in the mirror after showering in the mornings. I couldn't even get pimples like every other teenager nor could I grow a sexy unibrow. It was so annyoing to be almost unchanging. I could wear my old glasses, but they wouldn't do shit anymore. Or I could put on mascara so I wouldn't have almost invisible lashes to look even creepier. That'd make me look like a complete faggot, though a lot of kewl boiz waer it, so...

Mind, wake up, you are considering wearing fucking make-up. While quoting internet-literature.

Those were some serious first world problems, really. In times when even the end of the world could be predicted and people's biggest fear was the zombie-apocalypse... I could worry about how weird I looked. Well, at least I had the body to become a model, nowadays. Because I wouldn't take off my shirt when around a clothes rack. And I really, really wanted to not be the scrawniest, ugliest kid around. Didn't keep me from being said kid, though.

So, crawling out of my emo-corner, I got dressed and so on. I really wanted to keep wearing my uniform jacket when summer came around. But it was either having your skin burnt off while showing off your unhealthily pale arms or being cooked alive. You didn't have much a choice, actually, because being cooked alive was amongst the most pleasant things ever. Gripping the doorknob, I officially set out on my journey of surviving summer, Miki, work, blond twins and kind as fuck co-workers. And so, deadly UV-rays, we meet again.

... You know what sucks about living on your own?

Cleaning away kitty puke in front of your appartment's door.

* * *

Thursdays were okay, I decided. Everything I did had yet to involve a pair of blond twins. Or just one of them. It was fairly normal. Hanging out with Miki, reminding her of how much she wanted my ass and then getting said ass home and to work. Well, figures three days didn't just change your life into something entirely else.

But, standing behind the cash register of a fucking burger joint a few days a week plainly sucked balls. Hard. Though it was one of the few jobs that was alright with paying a fourteen year old. No, wait, I started here when I was twelve. Was gonna look great on my CV. 'Oh, so you started working at the age of twelve because your parents kicked you out? Totally gonna buy your shit, you may start tomorrow!'

Because my parents kicked me out. Or, ladies and gentlemen, my dad. Loved that old asshat with all my heart. Maybe his own would fail him one day, then. For once, dear audience, a not sarcastic 'nifty'. Savour the taste of that. It's a rare meat.

Not like the meat they put into those patties. I wouldn't eat that, having stumbled across a box of that. Nope, never. One should not know where the greasy pieces of shit they ate came from. Or maybe I should eat that stuff. Grease and fat might get some chub onto me. Probably not. Or I'd get so fat I could roll down stairs. Press the 'x' button to roll!

But well, whenever no one bothered to buy something, I could watch people eat that stuff. In the least sophisticated way possible. Sometimes, they looked as though they were lions and the burger was the only meat they'd get in a week. Because they'd dig their teeth in and fucking _pull _on it while shoving their faces into the tray.

Otherwise it was boring as fuck. And that 'Hello, my name is –insert name here' on my shirt didn't do shit for my motivation. I just wanted to put my head on the counter and ask the next customer to smash it in with a baseball bat as though it were a watermelon and they were too dumb to cut it with a knife.

God or whoever, why did today feel so long and annoying? Few people had ordered so far and everything seemed to be too quiet. Only some shitty song was pathetically trying to win against the noises the friteuses made on a regular basis. Well, maybe this was the quiet before the storm. Or the evening crowd- it was the same, really.

"Bored?" came an obvious question in an annoyingly cocky tone from behind me. Though, I had to admit, that the voice it was spoken in was fairly pleasant to listen to. Whatever.

"No! I really enjoy this! Because you know just how much fun working here is, where you can start every day with a smile on your face!" Turning around with an enthusiastic fist-pump and a retarded fake-grin I turned around to face the pinkette behind me. Was pinkette even a word? Well, it was brunette and noirette, so maybe that worked for most haircolours. More importantly, what guy would dye his hair _pink_?

Just to get things straight- Yuuma was an asshole. Not one of the bad ones like yours truly, but the good kind of asshole. If that was possible. He was my senior by two years and fancied Yuka-Nee. Not much else to say about him, aside from his obvious issues with his hair being greasy and the resulting ugly beanie he had pretty much cemented onto his head.

Maybe taking off that thing would have solved it?

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy everything so much, because then I'd suggest you to drop out of school and rot here" he snorted and crossed his arms. Sometimes I wondered if he knew that there were more important things to being a douche than acting tough and throwing around a few insults.

"Sounds fun. You joining me?" I asked, not bothering to torment my face by pulling it into that weird spasm of an expression again. And I kind of creeped myself out when I did that. But whatever.

"Depends on it. Get me a date with the rabbit and we can stay together forever, making love and dying with no one around" Yuuma said, shaking his hand in that phone-gesture. I wondered why his thumb hadn't fallen off, even though his narrow minded brain could impossibly lead blood into such unimportant body parts.

But, to humor him, I chuckled. "You wanna make out, Mister Closet-Case? Because you can't fool Sherlock Utatane, the detective with the best gay-dar in town and the person who won't whore out his Yuka-Nee to someone like you!" At that, I winked at him and did a clicking noise with my tongue. To add a certain 'something'. Or to cover the fact that I knew that 'the rabbit' had a thing for the 'horsey'. Shitty name-puns. I'm so mature.

"I'd like to say that I used to respect my seniors, but that'd be a lie... Anyways, why haven't you moved in with your little girlfriend yet?" he asked me and leaned back, sighing. Obviously he didn't feel like trying to talk me down any longer. Because I'd never let him win, even though I was just talking bullshit from some point on.

"Because she's not my girlfriend. I'm basically living at my _best _friend's, but a girlfriend... that'd be, like, totally weird for us because we're total BFs and stuff! We couldn't even paint each other's nails anymore!" I gasped and threw myself around all dramatically and shit. When bored, you couldn't do shit but do shit.

... And use very eloquent phrasing, apparently.

Yuuma just groaned. And I didn't blame him. Because I was a pain in the ass when I knew there was still homework waiting for me back home and a cold shower and kitty puke and an annoying tomorrow lying in the wait. I'd like to think that I was weird, but probably everyone would be fucking motivated by that. Jeez, I was so jealous of the kids who came home, ate, did their homework, watched TV, ate again and went to bed.

The sound of cars driving by got louder for a second, coupled with a slightly squeaky Imma-open-ya-door-nao-sound, and that pink-haired idiot jumped back into the kitchen. Women belonged into the kitchen after all. And Yuuma was a woman. People like Miki, however, were men. Because fuck biology, that's why. Gender happened in your head.

Well, back to the door. There were few people I never really expected to come here. Namely, my vice, Aoki-San, Kiyo-Nii and somewhere, far at the end of the list, Kagamine Len-Kun. Because, we all know that pretty kids like Len-Kun don't eat at some shitty little burger-hell but at some overpriced, shitty quality chain-thing. Then again, pretty kids wouldn't eat anything and just drink a milkshake while talking to their even prettier friends about their pretty little hobbies.

But here he was, standing in front of _my_ fucking register, with no one around and he looked like he hadn't really expected me to be here. Not at all. Because his eyes had somehow turned the size of dinner plates. "Eh? Piko, you work here?" he asked as if this were the biggest deal in the universe. Well, to pretty people it probably was. Oh no, someone is working there!

"Obviously." And the chuckle I heard from behind me, somewhere in the realm of the kitchen made me want to throw something nice and heavy back there. But no, there never was something painful around when you really wanted it to be there.

"I didn't really expect that" he said and those widened, huge eyes got back to their normal size. I shrugged in response. He shook his head. Yuuma 'pfft'ed back there. "Err... so... are you going home, soon?" Len-Kun asked and got a little closer to the counter.

"Not before ten. Probably a little later" I mumbled and inwardly groaned at how there were still... four and a half hours of standing in a greasy, smelly shithole ahead of me. "So, you ordering or shall I give the prince a menu to choose his dinner from?"

And you know what that blond piece of shit did? He fucking _laughed_ at my pissed-off, tired insults. Not really much, but a few amused giggles made it past his lips. I really wanted to punch him in the face. He had hit me, too. Little more than twenty-four hours ago. "Do you bitch at all your customers like that?" he chuckled. I could feel my middle-finger twitch.

"No, you're getting special treatment. Hope you enjoy it. And now order. Unless you want to spend all evening here, of course."

"That'd be okay, actually!" Mental face-palm in three... two... one...

"Are you serious? Don't you have a _home_ or something?" I groaned and found my mind picturing Len-Kun as a hobo lying on a bench all night, freezing to death. That image really seemed too unlikely. Maybe that's why it was slightly disturbing. "Don't answer. Just don't, alright? Just order. There's gonna be a crowd in here soon."

And for once, that boy acutally listened. "Then I'm taking a..." milkshake, my mind finished. Len-Kun, however, wouldn't finish. Sudden death of all brain-cells, maybe? "Um, milkshake? Banana-flavoured, please?" Damn, I just knew he would order something like that... I was such a psychic freak of nature.

"Good for you. Seriously, though, why did you totally coincidentally come by when my shift was when you obviously haven't been here before?" I asked, putting that weird paper-cup under the ice-pooping-thing. This wasn't some shitty movie where people just ran into each other like that. Maybe Len-Kun was a stalker. ... Stalking me. Because everyone would want to watch a boring shit do his boring shit.

"I swear I didn't go after you, if that's what you're thinking" he mumbled and I could hear him get some coins out of his wallet while the made the sounds that might as well have been a dying cow's last moos. This shit was so overpriced. And it was gross as fuck, too. I wouldn't eat any of it because I knew that mister grease back in the kitchen made it.

But of course Len-Kun would be safe, because I milked the machine. And I wasn't greasy. I guess. "You suck at reading minds then. I was thinking about how I'm gonna slap the shit out of Miki next time that bitch plays with Bridget." I don't know if it was just my usual tone of voice that hid it or if he found my denial plainly stupid, but Len-Kun shut up after that until I gave him his shake and had him pay the usual 200 yen.

"By the way, I was serious about waiting here until your shift was over. It's not that I found you annyoing or something" –oh, what a cheeky little liar- "but I just want to resolve the Rin-problem soon. Is that understandable?" the blond asked me and I was so, so tempted to just say something about how it was the most unreasonable shit one could wish for, but no matter how sharp one's tongue is, it still can't cut through the teeth that are biting it.

"Then just sit down and let me do my shit here. I'll even go check up on you when I start thinking you might have died." And he grinned. I bet he was some sort of extreme-masochist or something like that. Because everyone is either a sadist or a masochist. That's how some people seemed to see the world, at least.

Oh, who was I kidding? This was going to be one of the shittiest days to date.

* * *

It was about nine PM that Len-Kun grew impatient. I couldn't really blame him, actually, because it was fucking boring and some idiots kept coming in, clogging up their veins with grease, so I couldn't even go talk to him. Which made me feel a little bad. But on the other hand... he had said he wanted to wait. Served him right, somehow.

One of the few things I wouldn't have expected was, as the only customer was an ugly girl who kept mentally stripping me, for that horsey to emerge from the kitchen and walk up to me to talk. But I was a good worker, so I gave that chick her chicken-pieces first. Eat your own kind! Woohoo.

"You don't wanna go with that girlfriend of yours?" Yuuma asked and I shrugged, probably getting the message 'escaping is futile' across nicely. "Seriously though, since when have you been talking to anyone aside from rabbit's family and that one blue-haired little girl?"

"Three days ago, thank you. But Len-Kun said he'd wait, so he has to eat his own shit now, I guess" I said and shook my head slighty as if to rid myself of my wording for once. I was getting tired and surely you could tell. Being fourteen sucked. Being fifteen would suck, too. Don't get me started on being sixteen.

"Go home. I'll cover up for you."

I hadn't known what so few words could do to me. I was sure my jaw was going to hit the ground any second now and that my breathing still worked was a miracle. It was just how this guy- usually one to try to make my life hard- was being , not really, he could just tell on me. But my tired mind said he was a saint. "Thank you, Sempai."

"That s-word from your mouth is way better than your usual insults. What's with that genuine tone, though...?" Yuuma asked and I wondered that myself. I just really, really wanted to hug that grease-bag right there. But I wasn't one for physical interaction. Not that I ever tried. The only people I usually touched were Yuka-Nee and Miki, in that order. The elder sister always fell asleep on me. Miki sometimes did too.

It was hard to imagine how fast I could check out, make a dash over to Len-Kun and tell him that I could escape. Somewhere in the back of the shop I had left my coat, but fuck that, it wasn't that cold. Couldn't be.

Nope, it was even colder, I figured.

"Piko, are you alright?" Len-Kun asked as soon as I started shivering in the cold night air. Somehow, he had decided to come along and to stay at my place. And I couldn't convince him not to, not even with the five-minute-shower or the couch-bed-thing I slept on. Not even the 'no breakfast'-thing worked. So I gave up. And now I was keeping myself from ripping a certain blond boy's jacket off.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Just freezing to death" I mumbled, too busy rubbing my cold arms with my just as cold hands. And then that asshole just threw his fucking jacket over my shoulders. In those American chick-flicks that I deemed my guilty pleasure this was pretty much a 'please hold my hand'-move. It would have been, actually, if Len-Kun were a jock with no brain and I were a retarded, giggling cheerleader.

"There you go" he simply said and zipped the yellow hood-jacked he wore below up. Even though I could have protested... it was warm, damnit, what was I supposed to do? I'd give it back as soon as Len-Kun would get cold, but for now I would accept it.

We walked a few minutes in silence until it was my blond company who spoke up again. "Can I... tell you about Rin and me?" It seemed to out of place, with no context that I just shrugged and let him do his shit. He didn't get it.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

And then a verbal waterfall happened. "Um, so... I guess we stopped getting along when our parents got a divorce. We both moved in with Dad because Mom is, apparently, no good and Dad works all day and often goes on trips." It sounded pretty cliché so far, actually. "At first, we just went on and did stuff the way we used to do it, but at some point Rin just hung out with friends and I guess I started doing that, too. And so we're not really talking to each other anymore."

About as deep as a tower, I guess. "It could be worse, I guess. I don't have any siblings at all and am I complaining about not having any?" Four points for being the kindest, most sensitive person ever. Go, me.

"Then what about your parents?" Len-Kun asked casually, obviously a bit pissed off by my tired, I'm-not-even-trying attitude. And he rubbed salt into the wound. And it burned as hell. I kind of felt like throwing the salt back and into his eyes.

"Don't have any. Surprise, I'm an android. And I was made by fucking Sony, based on someone who is famous on the internet. Codename's Utatane Piko, running on some software I'm gonna abbreviate as V2" I snapped. Or at least as much as I knew about 'snapping at someone'. Not to insult him, but Len-Kun might as well have believed that shit. Yeah, as though something like that could exist.

"Ah, so I take that as 'not so good relationship'?" that cheeky bastard asked and I was really, really happy when I knew that my apparment was about five minutes away.

"Aw, but I told you I wasn't human, right? ... Though I really don't have a father, apparently. It's all lies, I tell you!"

And Len-Kun just looked at me with a pitying gaze, as if to say 'I know that feel, bro' while he didn't. Truth was, my father was an asshole who claimed I wasn't his son because _he _couldn't have faulty genes that could create a freak of nature. I could live with that, though. I liked my mom a lot, and as long as I had one good parent...

Len-Kun followed me as I made my way up the stairs to my appartment. Almost top-floor. Great after long days of work. Oh, and there still was the kitty puke. Good thing I remembered. Slipping on that would have been gross. I should tell Len-Kun, too.

... On the other hand... there still was some salt to throw between my fingers...

* * *

**A/N: Tired. Headache. Not done German homework. Damn Economy-presentation. Cannot think. No proof-reading. Lots of metaphors. Shitty chapter. Making retarded references. Like Yuuma, ship him with Yukari, animal-motives for Yu_zuki_ and Yu_uma, _good night.**

**Oh, thanks to the reviewers. Brain shortcutting, though. Long day tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 5

It was five minutes past three in the morning.

Not that I really cared, sometimes I woke up around two or three on my own, but now it was slightly different. Because I couldn't fucking move. And I was cold. And I had to take a piss. Really badly. But there was nothing I could do against any of that.

While the left side of my body felt like it was made of ice, my right was warmed up by that human heater lying partially on top of it. Well, not like _he_ wasn't warm. He had hogged up the blanket. And the pillow, for that matter, though he didn't need it. Why, you ask? Because he thought that I was a better pillow, apparently. My legs were squished between his and his one arm was slung around me. And his entire weight seemed to be concentrated on my bladder.

I had tried shoving him off of me a while ago, with my one arm that wasn't immobilised, but when I tried to, he had woken up briefly, looked up at me, had breathed his morning-breath in my face and made me sick on my stomach. Then he continued snoring lightly.

So there I was, 3:07 AM on a Friday morning, cold, pissed off with a full bladder and another guy drooling onto me. And only two and a half hours left.

Fuck.

* * *

"Len-Kun."

No reaction.

"Len-Kun!"

Still nothing.

"Len. Wake the fuck up." And I slapped the cheek I could access. He blinked twice, his eyes slits, before trying to put his head down again. I slapped him again. He looked at me. Then yawned. I should have let him use my toothbrush, even though that would've been just as disgusting. Holy fuck, my stomach was cramping from just smelling that...

"Whass wrong with ya?" he mumbled and for the first time that night he pushed the pillow into his face, probably to get away from the dim light the rising sun was bathing the room in. I had yet to turn on the lights, but apparently His Majesty wasn't pleased.

"Oh I don't know, just get off..." I snarled and pulled my legs to myself, the movement reminding me of how badly I had to piss. "When I'm back, I expect you to be awake enough to talk properly." And then I ran to the bathroom. Damn, I love toilets.

The mirror in the bathroom also reminded me of my reddened eyes and the beautiful dark circles to go with, but I just shrugged it off, the same way I shrugged the trail of drool on my shoulder off.

When I left the bathroom again, I turned on the lights in the main-room. That action itself was routine, but the hiss and shuffling of sheets and whatnot wasn't. Len-Kun was, apparently, a vampire.

"Oh geez, sue the asshole that invented the lightbulb" I sighed and fell back onto the sofa, the heap of blankets ermitting a growl. "What is it, Mount Sheet-Hogger will blow up on me? I'm sure that these sounds aren't good with volcanoes." Another growl. "Hey, go shower, okay? But don't take too long, the water is only warm for five minutes. Your L'Oreal hair won't be as pretty as usual, I fear" I said and started tugging at the first layer of the cocoon our butterfly was waiting to slip from.

And then the sheets were thrown off, in one motion, hitting me in the face. Before I could ask what had gotten into him, Len-Kun had sat down on my stomach already, his legs crossed and expression, as far as I could tell, one of mock snootiness. "I don't use L'Oreal, you know? Just usual shampoo" he said with a smirk and undid his already loose hairtie.

Len-Kun had the kind of hair every girl was jealous of. It was long and straight and had that golden-blond colour. But, frankly, I thought he looked strange with it to his shoulders. Or maybe I thought that because I didn't really see much else because my contacts were still on the table in their box. "Psh, I can't even see you, so no need to act all fabulous."

"What do you mean?" he said and inched his face closer to mine, his arm next to my head for support. His morning breath hit my face again and I felt like throwing up. So I turned my face away, my nose safe from the assaults.

"Well, you obviously are acting like a major faggot" I chuckled sans humour and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Obviously, he had meant why I wasn't able to see him, but it was always more fun this way. Even though we were wasting time like this, at least I was going to get my revenge for my lack of sleep.

Len-Kun sat back on my stomach again and looked down at me. Fuck, he was heavy if he sat there like this. Also, it looked like he was quiet comfortable up there. Son of a bitch. "No, I mean why can't you see?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that I was just having my way with him.

"Oh, you meant _that_? Because I don't have my contacts in" I answered as innocently as possible and pouted a bit, facing Len-Kun again. And I could still smell his breath. Great.

"You have contacts? Really?" he asked as though he were expecting me to be lying about something as unimportant as that. Well, there were people with bad eyes after all. So I just nodded. "Are your eyes without them that bad?"

I sighed and lifted my index-finger. "If you are that far away, then I would have to guess where most things in your face are. Your nose is somewhere around here?" I pointed in the direction of a lot of skin-colour. It was all just blotches of colour, especially in the distance. Not a single pair of glasses I had ever worn had fixed that. Neither had my contacts.

The blond grabbed my wrist and poked it against his cheek. "Not really, but close" he chuckled and I sighed. What did I do to deserve this? Len-Kun wasn't stupid, academically at least, but he was frustratingly dense. So dense that he didn't get that my current main objective was to get him off of me and make him shower.

"Just get off, now. We've spent about ten minutes with this shit, so now you can go shower, princey" I mumbled and retrieved my hand with a sigh.

I didn't really expect Len-Kun to comply, but he did. Damn, I was so blessed. Hopefully, he had gotten the hint earlier that he was allowed to shower for exactly two minutes and thirty seconds until I castrated him.

And so I waited. After five minutes, a yelp came from the bathroom and that's when I assumed Len-Kun had figured out that I hadn't been bluffing when I said the water was warm for five minutes. Immediately, the water stopped and one minute later the blond came out of the bathroom, my only spare towel around his hips, looking like a kicked puppy.

"It suddenly got cold!" he whined and expected some sort of sympathy from me. I just rolled my eyes.

"First: I told you. Second: I won't get a drop of warm water now. Third: you're a huge pussy." To emphasize my points, I stuck out a finger for each, adding an expression of mocking anger to the last.

"Why are you so bitchy now?" he asked and then stopped every movement. "Do you... have a spare uniform, maybe?"

Oh yeah, there was such a thing as school, still. I haven't really thought about that, but it made sense that Len-Kun would have to borrow a uniform from me. Well, he was just a tad shorter than me, so that shouldn't be a problem, but he was more built and I totally wasn't. Which means that the lenght of the trousers and all would be alright, but maybe he wouldn't get them over his ass. Whatever. "These drawers" I pointed in the direction "look through them. I should have one somewhere in there. Might not fit you properly, though."

"Don't get cocky because of those few centimetres..." the blond boy said with a pout, nicely conveyed by his tone, and he made his way over to where I had pointed.

I made my way towards the bathroom, opening the door. "No, I said that because I'm thinner than you" I corrected and just closed the door behind me, hearing Len-Kun complain about me, apparently, calling him fat. For great fuck's sake.

Also, if I had had a girlfriend, then maybe she would have complained about the long blond hair in my shower. Every-fucking-where. And Len-Kun's hair was still pretty thick, so how could he lose so much of it from just showering? Despite the grossness, I somehow took the shower and reminded myself that I had to clean this after work.

Len-Kun had finished dressing up when I got out from under the shower, trembling and my hair still dripping wet with cold water. Before anything else I made my way to the table next to my sofa... bed... thing and took the box with my contacts. When I hadn't known where I was going, back in the day, I almost broke my legs every day until I got so far. But I totally got that by now.

Though, to be honest, I hated putting these things in. Actually, there was nothing more pleasant than putting a glass... thing on your eyes every day. That disinfection stuff you had to aplly to them wasn't really a favourite of mine either.

Apparently, the blond had watched me put them in with undevided attention. And luckily he didn't comment on me doing so in merely my underwear.

"You don't have your school-stuff either, do you?" I asked him, now that I could really see him. He stiffened but relaxed then, shaking his head.

"Nah, Rin'll be nice enough to bring it for me" the blond said with a smile. Seriously, he was completely, entirely, really dense as fuck. One day he'd tell me that his sister didn't talk to him, the next day he'd make her out to be his personal saint. But maybe she'd really do that. She wasn't _just_ a bitch.

I hoped.

* * *

"No, I'll wait here for five minutes and you go ahead of me. As fucked as I look today, I don't want anyone to believe that I'm taking it up the ass from you or whatever" I groaned, still failing to explain to Len-Kun why walking into school, practically hand-in-hand, wasn't any good for either of us. But most importantly me. Since I didn't really have any reputation, bad or good.

"Um..." he began intelligently. When he opened is mouth to continue after a short pause, I simply shoved him with my hand between his shoulderblades.

"Just move, you have to find your sister, anyways, right?" I pushed him and when he tried talking again I just plainly ignored him, still shoving him. And then he started walking forwards on his own, though he looked somewhat disappointed.

Yeah, I'll feel bad when I've got more time to do so.

And so I waited. I stood two streets away from school, if I wasn't mistaken, and the first lesson would start in twenty minutes. Len-Kun had asked me why I was going to school so early, but I just told him that sometimes I was walking more slowly and sometimes I felt like running. And ten minutes and above, just to decide what to do, were usually pretty relaxing.

Except not.

But, in comparison to most other things in my life, it wasn't bad. School itself wasn't bad, though annyoing. If it weren't for school, I would have been a complete shut-in and the only human interaction going on would be with some cashier-bitch or doctors when I was about to die.

Somehow, the five minutes I had promised to wait had gone by and now I was walking towards the school gates, ten minutes early and, apparently, fucked.

Casually standing next to the gate, Kagamine-female looked at me and then decided to wave briefly. Mother of fuck, now I couldn't even use my ninja-skills to get past her. 'Rokudenashi Piko no Jutsu' or whatever. Totally my favourite ninja-move.

"Piko-Kun, good morning!" she greeted cheerfully and ran towards me, kicking the bag in her hands up with her knees on every step. And, it seemed, she had to hold back from hugging me. Yeah, better not touch me.

"Good morning, Rin-San" I responded and returned her smile. I fucking hat smiling. It's almost as bad as playing nice and friendly with a girl you didn't want to be in touch with. Almost.

"Can you guess what an idiot my brother is? Sleeps over at a friend's house and then forgets to bring his school-stuff. Oh well, at least he had an uniform with him..." she laughed and rolled her eyes without seeming too annoyed. Yeah bitch, guess whose clothes those were. Hint: in front of you.

"Really? Aw, you have to cut him some slack, though, Rin-San!" I chuckled and really, really hoped no one I knew by name was around. Because this'd get pretty ugly in the next two minutes.

"But he's such a bother..." Kagamine-female shook her head at that. "I'm supposed to be the younger twin, you know." I sighed. She looked at me. I looked at her. "Piko-Kun, is something the matter? You don't seem to be happy... Am I that annyoing?"

I really, really had to hold back at that question. But I was fucking fed up with this shit. "It's just that I don't wanna play around like this anymore" I stated, not elaborate enough for the blonde, as she just looked at me again. "You do know that I was trying to maintain the character most people think I am, right? But having you clinging to me now, I won't be able to play nicely with you, just because you're a kindergarten child."

Kagamine-female seemed taken aback. Before I could think anything else, she started talking again. "Geez, you don't have to act like someone you are not, just because I'm a girl! You're nice, still, since you agreed on helping me, so I'll still ask you if... if..." and then she stopped, looking down at the ground. Also, nice job missing the point, bitch. "If you're free on Sunday!"

Ah. "Nope, no can do. Sunday is Miki-day" I said and shrugged. What did you have a best friend for when you didn't spend time together on the only day with no school?

The blonde eyed me for a second before blushing. "Y-you aren't... together with her... are you?" she asked and looked at me from below her long lashes. Wasn't I lucky for having only girls that didn't know what femininity was around me?

"Depends on whether you will leave me alone then or not" I answered with a shurg. Kagamine-female shook her head stubbornly. "Then not."

"I would have felt bad for asking you out, then, you know? Ah, but anyways, can I have your number?"

That was it. Run for it. Man up and run for it, you damn freak of nature. "Err... no?" I tried and she pouted, her cheeks dusted red. "I don't give it out to whoever asks me." Her pout turned into a frown. And then an explaination about her thinking how important it was, now that we were stuck together. "Whatever, go be happy with it..." I said and already had her phone shoved into my hands. Why wasn't I surprised that it was an iPhone? Oh yeah, pretty kids. And so, yours truly entered his number reluctantly.

"Alright, then! See you around, Piko-Kun!" Ri- Kagamine-female said and ran off. Just like that. As though that were a proper way for ending a conversation.

And so I set off into the main-building as well, five minutes early. But, to my surprise, Miki was actually there, catching my eyes with a worried glance of her own. However, she seemed to relax slightly when I sat down.

"What is it with you today?" I asked her and she just turned around in her chair properly. "Respond at once."

"You know that there's the exams coming up in a month" she sighed and let her head rest on my desk. "And it's so busy at home. I can't study like you and can't ace that shit like you always do."

"But Miki, that's not true! You're just stupid, you can study as much as you want!" I said, slightly bemused, and pat her head. Which shot up. Under my hands. And the creepy red glare hit me.

"As much as I love you, I'm pretty tense right now" she snarled. No shit. "But it's just unfair. I mean, I usually make it with an average score and all, but I'm still nervous. I can't just ask Iroha or Yuki to do my work. Yukari is a lazy bitch and Kiyoteru is way to strict on us. Dad doesn't even care" Miki sighed and looked, for once, really distressed, her eyes almost as reddened as mine. Which she seemed to notice too. "Didn't you get any sleep tonight?"

"Nah, I had the male blondie share a bed with me and-" Miki interrupted me by coughing. Looked like she was choking on her own spit. Once she had caught herself again and cleared her throat, she motioned for me to continue. "He invited himself, thank you. I've been awake since three and was cold as fuck. Never again, I tell you. And blondie female just asked me for my number a the gates." The detail about her asking if Miki and I were together I left out on purpose.

"I tell you, you're getting laid in this either way. I don't even want to know anything else..." the redhead mumbled and straightened her spine. "But to get back to my personal dilemma... seriously, should I just tell Kiyoteru that I want to do well in school? I mean, sure, he'd be proud, but he also doesn't like us slacking off..."

"Telling a teacher that you want to go to a good high school and university can't be bad, right? Especially if you have an older sister like yours to show how to _not_ do it right" I told her and her brows furrowed in frustration. Frankly, I didn't know what to do either. "Yukari-Nee-Chan is pretty and all, but she's a serious bitch. So while she is partying and going after the horsey, you keep your ass home and study to make your big brother proud. And on Sunday, you're going to the cinema with your favourite freak of nature to relax, alright?"

To say that my best friend's smile wasn't the brightest and most beautiful expression anyone could have was a lie. After all, I was very much concious of the fact that Miki wasn't ugly. And maybe I just liked seeing her smile at me. "Sure! Err, but... you know, what are you going to do about the blondies?" she asked and her smile faded.

"Get them to have their nice incest again and, as you said, get laid in the process" I said and felt sleep trying to get to me after that night. Miki looked at me and raised a brow. "If I were to decide, then I'd prefer STD-free male blondie for he's STD-free" I answered her unspoken question. Her face got unhealthily red and she turned around.

Suit yourself, Miki. Suit yourself.

* * *

Yuuma wasn't at work that day. I was surprised, since he actually had to come. Still, he wasn't there and I wasn't sure if I was happy about that. Instead, some new girl that usually worked on different days than me was there, taking care of the kitchen. Couldn't remember her name though. Miu or something like that. Not really a name. Probably spelled it Mew to be extra psycho. At least she appeared to be some unserious gothic-bitch.

But aside from that, it was busier than yesterday and no Len-Kun. I thought. But when I saw that blond hair I lost all hope. He probably came to bother me, now that he knew where I was working. Except it wasn't him, but his sister.

Kagamine-female walked towards the register, aware that it was me who was standing behind it but ordering like anyone else. "Ah, hi! Err, I'll take a cheeseburger and medium fries and orange soda. Ketchup for the fries, if you'd be so kind, Piko-Kun."

I just shrugged, nodded and got her stuff together, that Mew-whatever-chick being uncomfortably quiet all this time. But I wasn't one to judge or care, as long as she did her job. Though having Yuuma talk to me usually was more pleasant, despite his jerkassness. Because he said at least _something_, even if it was shit.

After having everything put on her tray, the female something went away with a small bow of her head and sat down at a table. Well, at least she wasn't like her brother. Her personality was more annoying and less annoying than her sibling's. Both at once. Jup. Maybe I should just go call her Rin after all. Kagamine-female sounded nicer, sure, but it's so long to say and think every time. Rin was merely two syllables. And I'm a lazy ass.

About half an hour later, Yuuma came in, in his work-uniform and all. "And what are you doing here?" I asked him, rare, honest bewilderment in my voice. Because, seriously, I had thought he was sick by now.

"Hm? Oh, I just swapped shifts with Mew for today because I was busy. It's no big deal, right? Or did wittle Picchan miss Yuu-Onii-Chan?" he asked with a smirk, leaning down to be on eye-level with me and then quishing my cheeks. Seriously? How old was he again? Seventeen? Or eighteen even?

"Sempai, I was so scared without you..." I said, my voice high and mockingly frightened, and removed his greasy, gross fingers from my face. "But I'm not scared anymore now!"

I could feel the guy waiting to order stare at our exchange. It might have seemed like a very reliant Kouhai really was just happy to see his favourite senior, but you would have to be blind and stupid to not get the undertones. "Well, move you ass away. I'm here now, so piss off."

And that was my cue.

Though, as I was about to go home, I notcied that Rin was still sitting there, furiously texting someone. I was supposed to get over with this shit as quickly as possible without catching STDs, right? And so I stood there and she looked up at me and smiled and patted next to her for me to sit there. Because it was a bench she was sitting on. Woohoo.

"I thought you'd come here" she grinned and put her phone away. "So I waited." I looked at her, her behaviour indeed reminding me of her brother. Oh, and her face, by the way. "Well, you're not pleased with me around, so I'm going to tell you about my current situation!"

That was a good idea. I mean, I knew the very basic version, coming from Len-Kun, but I was sure that Rin would be more elaborate on that. So I nodded and she started.

"Okay. So, my parents got divorced. That itself wasn't bad, but mom didn't want Len nor did she want me, so we both are living with our dad. After the divorce, dad got a better job but has to travel for it. A lot. All around the world. Seriously, there's been one time he went to Africa, even and when he came back he-" I put my hand in front of her mouth to make her shut up about that. She did, chuckled nervously and continued.

"But since dad isn't home often, we both tried staying out a lot. Len drifted away, pretty much, and I was left alone while he made friends and all... since we got into Middle School that year. Then I somehow ended up with a boyfriend and we... err..." she mumbled and stopped at that.

"Fucked" I finished for her and she looked at me, beet red, but nodded nonetheless.

"When he broke up with me I was heartbroken and I didn't want these relationships anymore, so I just ended up looking for something easier. Which is, since it brings quiet some satisfaction and physical affection, sex. That's all there is to it" she ended her little story and looked at me.

Frankly, I didn't really care about fucking. The technical part- sure, who didn't know that stuff in this day an age, but aside from that... I didn't even know whom I was attracted to, properly. Neither did I know if I even was attracted to anyone at all. Never had a hard-on because of someone, despite being a hormonal teenage-boy.

"You're not as immature as I thought..." I said and looked her up and down. Rin gave a small smile. "But, I'm sure we'll figure something out- the problem in this obviously is yourself anyways."

"I guess."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm tired as fuck right now, so can we continue this some other time?" I asked and stood up. Rin nodded and I was even nice enough to put the tray with used paper-tableware away. "Well then, see you" I mumbled into her direction and gave a short wave.

"Get some nice rest!" I heard her call from behind me. I caught a glimpse of a smirking Yuuma from the corner of my eyes but ignored it and jsut went home.

Needless to say, I just opened the door, kicked my shoes off and fell onto my sofa-bed-thing, not even setting my alarm clock. I liked seeing waking up as a gamble. With that Fortuna bitch.

But the moment my head hit the pillow I was gone for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back!**

**Yeah, me.**

**Err, anyways, it's been a while. No real changes on my side, but happy New Year, everyone. I'm writing this with the sound of fire-crackers in the background. Figures even Bavarian farmers do that. I've had two glasses of Rotkäppchen and I'm a bit dizzy right now. I'd like to continue this, but I'll be gone for the next week and the week after that school starts again. And a Physics test. Woohoo. German I don't mind, but Physics... fucking Walter Neumann.**

**Anyways, many good wishes for 2013, the world won't go to hell for a while now and I think I should seriously go to sleep now.**

**Also, this tipsy little girl doesn't give a flying fuck about typoes right now.**

**I don't even know what I wrote in this chapter. Even though I have plan for writing. Whatever.**

**Night.**


End file.
